onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Lesson Nine (Calendar Keeper)
JOPfan's Lesson #9 ; Calendar Keeper ...And here is the 9th lesson. We're coming closer to the special lesson! Anyhow, calendars. Not exactly. Time. Yes, that's it. Time. I've been taking foreign language classes recently and I simply'' hate'' learning all those time conjugations and blah. Well lucky you, Japan has no conjugations for time! Hurrah. Well, I'm guessing this will be fairly easy since most of you seem to know your numbers. Good~~ luck!! ---- - Clock time - １：００ - Ichiji １時　 ２：００ - Niji ２時　 ３：００ - Sanji (!!!) ３時　 ４：００ - Yoji ４時　 ５：００ - Goji ５時　 ６：００ - Rokuji/Lokuji ６時　 ７：００ - Shichiji ７時　 ８：００ - Hatchiji ８時　 ９：００ - Kuji ９時 １０：００ - Jyuuji １０時　 １１：００ - Jyuuichiji １１時　 １２：００ - Jyuuniji １２時　 Well yeah. If you notice, 10:00~ has "Jyuu" and a number before "ji". "Ji" is something like 'o clock, and if you look closely, for example, 11:00 is "ten one 'o clock". So if you want to say like, 15:00, it would be "ten five 'o clock" A.K.A. "Jyuugoji". If you want to say 23:00, it would be "Two ten three 'o clock" A.K.A. "Nijuusanji". Easy, huh? Yep, yep. There are no irregulars. If you want to say these as normal #s, than just take the "Ji" off and you'll be fine. (Not for time, but there are other ways to say each number in Japanese.) "Minutes" is "hun", "funn" or "punn" (分) and seconds are "byou" (秒) so for example, 17:45:06 would be "Ten seven o' clock Four ten five minutes six seconds" a.k.a. "Jyuu shichi ji yon jyuu go funn roku byou" (17時45分6秒) Seems hard, but once you get the hang of it, it's pretty easy. ---- - Days of the Week - Monday - Getsuyohubi 月曜日 Tuesday - Kahyohubi 火曜日 Wednesday - Suiyohubi 水曜日 Thursday - Mokuyohubi 木曜日 Friday - Kinyohubi 金曜日 Saturday - Dohyohubi 土曜日 Sunday - Nichiyohubi 日曜日 --so that's the days. All the days have "-yohubi" or "曜日" (Bi 日 means day, and I guess Yohu 曜 is something to tell that it's not a holiday, but a week day that occurs each week; hard to explain.) at the end, so just remember the first part and you'll be fine. I think. By the way, all days contain an element in them. Not too sure why. Here's a bonus chart-- (Skip if you don't feel like it) ---- - The Months - January - Ichigatsu １月 February - Nigatsu ２月 March - Sangatsu ３月 April - Shigatsu ４月 May - Gogatsu ５月 June - Rokugatsu/Lokugatsu ６月 July - Shichigatsu ７月 August - Hatchigatsu ８月 September - Kugatsu ９月 October - Jyuugatsu１０月 November - Jyuuichigatsu １１月 December - Jyuunigatsu １２月 Now that's what I call easy. Man, you already know your numbers from the hours so just take off the 'o clock (Ji 時) and replace it with Month (Gatsu 月)! The only exception is April, where Yon changes to Shi. Notice the word Gatsu is the same kanji as Getsu from Monday. I guess this is because the months are divided based on the Lunar blah. 1000 = Senn (千) 100 = Hyaku (百) Year is "nenn" (年) and day is Nichi or "Kah" in some cases, so 12/11/1998 for example would be "Jyuu ni gatsu jyuu ichi nichi Sen kyuu hyaku kyuu jyuu hatch nenn" (Tenn two month ten one day thousand nine hundred nine ten eight year). Again, sounds complicated but not really. ---- Just for fun I'll give you the kanji of 1~12. FYI, 4 is the same even if the way you read it isn't. 1　一　 2　二 3　三 4　四 5　五 6　六　 7　七 8　八 9　九 10　十 11　十一 12　十二 ---- ...so yeah. Did I miss anything??? Hope not. Wow, that was a pretty long lesson even though it's a pretty easy one. Also, sorry for the delay... I am in lazy mode at the moment, because I've got tests to take in order to get into schools, and I'm also participating in many Japan relief fund concerts by selling origami and flashing my violin skills. (XD) Forgive me. NOOOOOOO! What is no you ask? I RAN OUT OF GUMMY BEARS!!! (T.T) ＼(＾▽＾*) Personal Lesson Page (*＾▽＾)／ Comment, rate, discriminate, suggest, and more! < Lesson Eight (Rainbow Time) | Lesson Ten (Body Parts) > Category:Blog posts